


pink cake

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [25]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: There's little heart candies on top.
Relationships: Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Femslash Ficlets [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2019, femslashficlets





	pink cake

**Author's Note:**

> For ladiesbingo and femslashficlets

Bethany awoke 6 am sharp. She ate a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs before going into the summer morning to start a day’s work. The sprinklers had already done their work for the day, as the crops were glistening wet. 

She was pleased to see plump pink melons big enough to harvest. She moved the most prized ones into the shipping box, as she knew she’d get a nice sum for me. The rest she stored away, as she knew she would make good use of them. 

She went on with her morning, feeding the chickens and ducks, milking the cows, and enjoying the summer weather.

\---

A typical day on the farm meant Haley didn’t see her wife until lunch. Bethany always woke up early, too early for Haley, and quickly went to work. Haley liked to sleep in before eating a small breakfast and heading into to chat with her sister or Alex or shop at Pierre’s. 

When Haley returned from the town, she was greeted with a sweet fragrance upon opening the door. Bethany was in the kitchen, grabbing bowls from the cupboard. 

Haley slid off her heels and walked into the kitchen. “What’s for lunch?” she asked. They often alternated on preparing meals. Neither of them were fantastic cooks, though Bethany was quickly gaining a reputation in Pelican Town because she insisted on sharing leftovers. 

“You’re favorite!” Bethany exclaimed before she pointed to the large bowl sitting on the dining table. 

Haley barely needed to glance before she knew what it was. “Fruit salad?”

“Yes!” Bethany cheered as she set down an empty bowl for both of them.

Haley sniffed. “And there’s something in the oven?”

“An afternoon dessert,” Bethany explained. “Pink cake.”

Haley blushed, the sweet scents somehow becoming sweeter. Bethany had also been so thoughtful. She had gifted Haley sunflower after sunflower before she finally worked up the courage to ask Haley out. Haley wasn’t sure why Bethany chose her from all the eligible citizens of Pelican Town. She was moody and she never thought she’d be able to live a farm life. She was willing to try, as long as it meant she was at Bethany’s side.

“You’re too good for me,” Haley sighed, heart beating as fast as it had on their wedding day.

“I make one salad and cake and suddenly I’m too good for you?” Bethany teased. “I doubt Lewis will let you divorce me if you give him that reasoning.”

Haley tugged Bethany forward by her denim overalls. When their lips met, Haley could taste sugar and fruit juice and sweat. The taste of summer, she decided as she held one of Bethany’s sun-kissed hands. 

Once the cake was frosted, Haley would take a picture of it and hang it on the fridge. She would look at it when winter came, so she could remember the simple pleasures of sunshine, melons, and lazy afternoons spent kissing in the heat.

“I love you, Beth,” Haley said once Bethany pulled away.

Bethany hummed, a familiar dazed expression on her face. “Love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
